


Gift For Me

by fabuloushine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloushine/pseuds/fabuloushine
Summary: They were cuddling, and Liam gives his boyfriend a short class about the origin of Theodore name.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Gift For Me

Theo was in Liam's room. Waiting for the beta to back from hanging out with the pack. It is not like Liam left him alone at home, he did invite---or the more fit word is force---him to join them, but Theo found himself it's still pretty much struggling to be around people that in the past he had hurt. And had hurt him, if he was being honest. So because of that, what Theo did is he hugged his boyfriend, kiss every inch of his beautiful face, told him that Theo loves him so fucking much, and he would do anything for him, and then said, 

  
  


"No."

  
  


Thankfully, after Theo explained his reason and got another broken nose, Liam understood.

  
  


That's why right now Theo was sitting in Liam's bed, legs straightened and back leaning onto the headboard, comfortably reading a thriller novel that is Jenna's gift for him for his birthday a couple of days ago. Theo would say he has no idea how she could know his birthday, or he wanted the novel or just the fact he likes reading in general, but then Theo remembered what type of a person Jenna is, so in the end, he decided to just shut his mouth down after saying a thank you and awkwardly hugging her.

  
  


"T?!" Theo could hear it's Liam from outside the room calling him. "I'm in your room!" He shouted back and then no longer than five seconds after that, Liam's figure popped up at the door.

  
  


"Hey." Liam walked closer to Theo, seated himself on the bed near Theo's feet. "What are you doing?" He asked while letting his shoes off. But before Theo answers him, Liam was already crawling into him, nudging himself from the gap that made between Theo's arms that keep up the novel. Without thinking, Theo spreads his legs so there would be room for Liam to sit and put the novel down to hold Liam's waist instead.

  
  


"Hey," Theo replied, smiling back to the face with a sheepish smile on it that was only a few inches away from him. "Just reading. How was the pack meeting?" Now it's his turn to ask a question.

  
  


"Good," answered Liam without looking at Theo's eyes, instead, the sight of the blue ocean eyes fell into his knuckles, that is busy rubbing a stubble on Theo's jaw.

  
  


"You just gonna say it's good?"

  
  


Liam let a huff out of his mouth. "Yeah, T, it was good. I was having fun, but _then_ I miss my boyfriend _so bad,_ " there is a full pressure to the word then and so bad, "that it made me persuade Mason---and what I meant by persuading is a promise I would buy him a red velvet from the bakery near school tomorrow---to drive me home, so I could meet my boyfriend and cuddle with him. Are you satisfied now, Raeken?"

  
  


It made the chimera laugh. He moved his hand from Liam's middle to cup his face, bring it closer to him, and then he said, "very," before he leaned in to take a kiss.

  
  


Liam gladly gives Theo the kiss. He tilted his head to deepen it, draping his hands around Theo's neck, and they were kissing and kissing and kissing until the slow, sweet kiss took their breath away, and they had to stop.

  
  


Their lips are finally pulled apart, but their forehead is still touching. They both were panting, eyelids closed and short breaths slammed into each other's checks. It took a moment for them to have their breath back to the normal rhymes and when it comes, Theo leans again but this time it's to plant a little kiss on the tip of Liam's nose. 

  
  


They were smiling.

  
  


"You want a cuddle, Liam? Well, I want to read my novel. So stay quiet, okay? Or I'm gonna kick your ass out of bed."

  
  


"You can't kick me out of the bed," Liam shifted, so now his back is against Theo's chest, "this is my bed. This is my room. I would kick your ass out of the room if you do that," protest him.

  
  


"Whatever you say, Little Wolf." Theo puts his head on Liam's right shoulder and the book on his tummy.

  
  


Liam swings around to find a comfortable position in Theo's arms and when he gets it he asks, "Where are you at?" And Theo pointed out the beginning of a paragraph on the right page, "here," he said.

  
  


"Okay."

  
  


They were quiet after that. No sounds besides the sounds of paper when Theo turned the page every few minutes. It remained for a long time until Liam broke it by commenting, "oh, his name is Theodore too!"

  
  


"Yeah, the main character's name is Theodore. And everyone called him Theodore, not Theo. Liam, do people in the 60s really call Theodore, _Theodore_ in real life?"

  
  


Liam found Theo's question funny. He changed his positions again, so now his hands are piled on top of Theo's chest and his chin is resting on it.

  
  


"I don't know, but Theodore is a good name though," teasing Liam. The wolf already knows that his boyfriend is not a fan of his full name.

  
  


Theo's expression changed to his special expression, that is Theo's way to say _really, Liam?_ Without actually saying it.

  
  


Liam laughed before he said, "really. I like calling you Theodore."

  
  


"But do I look like I like it when you call me Theodore?"

  
  


"Oh come on Theodore, is not that bad. Or even bad from the first place."

  
  


"It sucks."

  
  


"You being unreasonable, Theodore."

  
  


"Stop calling me that!"

  
  


"Stop calling you what, Theodore?"

  
  


"Stop calling me Theodore, Liam."

  
  


"The-o-do-re," Liam said in a sing-song way. His smirk getting wider.

  
  


"Liam."

  
  


"Theodore."

  
  


"Liam," this time Theo's voice pitiful, "stop calling me, Theodore, please?" He begged.

  
  


And Liam completely loses it. He laughs so hard that his body is shaking and his face turns red. Theo on the other hand sits straight with a resting face. But under-the-table, Theo feels happy seeing his boyfriend laughing like that. He looked so free.

  
  


"I promise I won't call you Theodore..." Liam wiped his tears away.

  
  


Theo gave him a look, knowing that statement was pretty much a lie. "Little Wolf…" 

  
  


"...not so often anymore?" he timidly added, grinning.

  
  


Liam places both of his hands on Theo checks, squeezing it slowly till Theo's lips shape oval like fish, hold it for a couple of seconds, then return it. "But Theodore does a good name, Theo."

  
  


"Liam!" Theo cried out. He pulled Liam's hand away from his face and in order to keep it that way, he interlocked their hands.

  
  


"No seriously!" Liam said hurriedly but there's still a grin, "it's from an Ancient Greek name, and do you know what the meaning is?" The younger boy put a little kiss on Theo's knuckles.

  
  


Theo shook his head. "I don't know, I don't care to know, and if I know I still won't care."

  
  


Ignoring what Theo said, Liam told him with a gentle tone, "It means God's gift. "

  
  


"That's why I like calling you Theodore. Because even though you are an atheist, and I'm also not so religious," the blue ocean bore into the green forest, "I do believe that you are God's gift for me."

  
  


Theo got stiff. He didn't know what he had to do or say, so he just kept staring at Liam that now didn't have a grin on his lips, instead, a big smile, the beautiful ones, sculpted there. And a red taint slowly spread on his cheeks.

  
  


"You're disgusting, Little Wolf," Theo finally replied but there's no heat in it.

  
  


"I know," Liam kisses Theo's lips very quickly. "And I love you." He grips the older boy's body tighter afterward, resting his head on the side of Theo's chest that Liam could hear heartbeats under it.

  
  


Liam could feel a kiss placed on his hair. "I love you too, Liam."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker of English, so feel free to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes(:


End file.
